


Old and New

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Parents Han and Leia, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Star Wars - Freeform, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Ben Solo’s parents’ relationship is rocky, even under the best of circumstances. Ben’s father stays away for long periods of time, which obviously causes some hard feelings in the son he sees so little.One day, when Han comes back from one of his little jaunts, Ben has something new to tell him ... something he’s not quite sure of how his dad will react to it.((Very short, day-in-the-life type story))





	Old and New

Ben walked into his house with a sense of trepidation. In the driveway was his father’s shitty, beat up old van, meaning that he was home, again.

Although for how long, Ben wasn’t sure.

Han and Leia Solo had carried on a long, tumultuous relationship with each other for nearly twenty years. They had dated on and off for quite some time before Leia got pregnant with Ben, and promptly after that Leia’s brother had forced him to marry her. The two were still married today, but it was hardly a conventional arrangement. They would live together for as long as they could tolerate each other, but when the arguments got to be too much, Han would take off, living out of motel rooms or crashing with friends. Sometimes he would be gone a few days, sometimes a few weeks. This last hiatus of his had been his longest spell yet, clocking in at an impressive six months.

Ben loved his parents, but he often found himself praying that they would just take the plunge and get divorced already. Both of them worked far better separately than as a unit, although, Why neither of them seemed to realize this, Ben wasn’t sure.

He walked in the back door and threw his jacket and backpack onto the kitchen table, like always. Right away he was attacked with slobbery kisses by his father’s old dog, Chewie. 

“Hey, boy,” Ben said softly, patting the wriggling animal, “I missed you.”

At that moment, his father came in from the living room, a big smile on his face.

“Ho-ly shit,” he exclaimed in his deep voice, “Look at you! I swear every time I see you, you’ve grown another foot. And fucked if you didn’t inherit my handsomeness!”

He folded his son into a bear hug, which Ben just barely reciprocated. Leia came in as well, kissing Ben on the cheek.

“I hope you’re hungry, baby. Your dad is taking us to Unkar’s Steakhouse for dinner. I tried to warn him that you can eat more than one steak, but ...”

Ben walked away from them and into the living room, where he plopped down on the couch. He had brought his backpack with him, and he opened it up, pulling out several folders.

“I don’t wanna go. You guys go ahead; I’ve got homework.”

Han sat down beside him, opening up a can of beer. “I’m sure you can afford to slack off for one night, Benny. You’ve got my looks but you’ve got Leia’s brains.”

“He really did,” Leia supplied. She went to the fireplace and pulled out a folded piece of paper from behind a picture, handing it to Han. “This came in the mail a couple of days ago.”

Han opened it, and smiled. It was Ben’s report card.

“Six A’s, one B,” he said aloud, clapping his son on the back. “Now we really DO have to go out to dinner. C’mon, son, please?”

But Ben was unmoved by his father’s pleas. 

“Why are you so anxious to go out?”

Han shrugged. “I thought it’d be a fun way to catch up, talk a little ...”

“It’s not often we have family dates anymore, baby, Leia said, her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Daddy and I thought it would be a good idea to talk some stuff out, as a family. We feel ...”

Ben scoffed, and sat back further in the seat. As a further sigh that he had no intention of going, he put his feet up on the table.

“I like how you’re using the ‘we’ again. Let me guess; did ‘WE’ get drunk while I was at school, have accidental sex with each other, and decide to start with this happy family garbage again?”

“It wasn’t accidental.”, Han supplied, taking another slug of beer.

“Han!”

“What? It’s the truth!”, he exclaimed. He went to Leia and put his arms around her, kissing her neck.

“You’re my Princess. No matter what, you always will be,” he murmured, groping her behind. She blushed but she made no moves to push him away. 

Ben, however, made a gagging noise.

“Oh, give me a break! Han, you’ll be here for about a week, then you’ll both get angry at each other, you’ll start fighting, then you’ll leave again. Then two weeks after that you’ll decide you’re tired of eating fast food and invite yourself for dinner, you’ll both get drunk, hook up, and it’s the same thing all over again. Please, spare me. For the love of Christ, spare me!”

“Hey! You watch that smart-ass attitude, kid,” his father said angrily. “We’re the adults here, you’re the child! You treat us with respect, or ..”

“He’s right,” Leia said quietly, sitting down weakly in a chair. “Oh, God, he’s RIGHT. What kind of life have we given him? What kind of role models do we make?”

As was always the case, when Leia started to get upset, so did her son. He hated to see his mother hurting over anything. So he relented, and said,

“I’m sorry, mom. Don’t cry. You both are great parents, okay? But I just don’t want to go to dinner with you, not tonight. Plus Hux is coming over soon, so ...”

“That red-headed kid? That pasty one?”, Han asked, shaking his head. “Jesus that kid used to get under my skin. Over here all the time. What the hell do you two do when he’s here? Make out?”

He had that last part clearly as a joke, but Ben didn’t think it was funny at all, because ...

“Yeah. Sometimes. Other times we fuck but it’s hard to do that when either of you are home and/or sober, because he’s loud.”

“W-what?”

Leia put her hand on Han’s arm, to calm him. 

“Er, honey, I meant to tell you, Ben is, um, well, he’s ... “

“Me and Hux are dating,” Ben supplied, with a smirk. “For like, 4 months now.”

Han looked back and forth between his son and his wife, trying to see if either were joking. When it was clear that they were being serious, he cracked another beer and gulped down half of it, before saying,

“You’re ... you’re GAY?”

“Never said that. I just said I was dating Hux.”

“Please, then, tell me that you’re the pitcher and not the catcher, because —“

“Han!”

“ — because at least if you’re the one giving it, it’s more masculine.”

Ben scowled, his fists clenched. “When you and mom have sex, which one of YOU is on top?”

“Ben!”

“Are you kidding me?! Once again, you are a child, Ben! Do you really mean to sit here and tell me that you’re 16 year old and having sex? And with another boy, at that?”

“Come on, dad! Didn’t you tell me that you lost your virginity at 13, in your basement, to a girl you barely knew?”

“Well, I ...”

“And didn’t you tell me that the most important thing about sex is to be safe, and not get anyone pregnant? Well, we’re doing that! We use condoms, neither of us is getting pregnant anytime soon, and we’re not strangers; we’ve known each other our whole lives!”

Before Han could form an answer to that, the doorbell rang. Leia went to answer it, not really surprised to find Hux there, smiling.

“Hi, Mrs. Solo! Is Ben here?”

Leia stepped out a little and put her hand on Hux’s arm. “Er, I’m not sure now is the best time, sweetie. We ...”

Han came up behind her and opened the door wider. “Armitage. Good to see you, kid,” he said, extending his hand. Hux shook it nervously; he hadn’t expected Mr. Solo to be home. “Come in; have a seat next to the fruit of my loins, there. I wanna talk to you.”

Hux went and sat by Ben, still not sure what was going on. Before Han could speak, Ben told him, “He knows about us, hun. I think he’s having a breakdown over it.”

Hux’s eyes widened, and he looked like he was going to bolt from the seat. Ben grabbed his hand and squeezed it, firmly, as if to keep him there.

“I’m not having a breakdown, I just have questions. Christ, Ben, I know I’m not winning Father of the Year anytime soon, but I AM still your dad. I have rights. I ...”

“Okay, Okay, Han! Jeez,” Ben groaned, rolling his eyes. He buried his face against Hux’s shoulder and continued, “Ask your questions. But if you start getting too gross or too personal I reserve the right to go to my room.”

“Fair enough. Okay, so how long have you two been together, again?”

“4 months, Sir,” Hux answered.

“And you’re exclusive with each other? Or is it more casual?”

“I’d say it’s pretty exclusive,” Ben said, smiling at Hux. “At least, I’M not seeing anyone else.”

“Neither am I. Nor would I want to,” Hux said, a small smile on his face.

“At school, with your friends ... are you open? Do people know about you?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Being in a same sex relationship isn’t as big a deal anymore, dad. It’s not like some big shocking oh my God thing. But yeah, our friends know, and we don’t exactly hide it around school. We hold hands and stuff so ...”

“Okay. One final thing: you’re kids, so I’m not going to take this answer at face-value, because I think you’re too young to really understand what this is. But, for my peace of mind; do you love each other?”

Both boys blushed and looked down at the floor. Hux was the first to recover and, speaking very softly, he said,

“I think about Ben all the time, and put his name in all the love songs on the radio. I don’t know if that’s love, but, well ...”

Ben hugged him close, making Hux blush again, before answering himself,

“Sometimes, I want to take a hammer and smash him to bits. Then I want to take the pieces of dust and ash and stuff them into a vial and wear it around my neck so that we’re never apart.”

A startled silence, and then everybody burst out laughing.

“God, kid,” Han said, when he could speak again, “That sounds more like a conversation we need to be having with a psychotherapist, but ok, you’ve answered my question. Okay.”

He stood up and held out his hand to Leia. “Come on, Princess; let’s go out to dinner. You boys come, too. Ben looks like he could eat a horse, and God knows Red over there looks like he’s missed a meal or four. So let’s go; it’s on me.”

This time Ben agreed to go, now that he would have Hux beside him. They lingered in the house as Han and Leia walked to the car.

“So do you think now’s a good time to tell them that we’re eloping when you turn 18?”, Hux asked as they walked out the door, teasing him.

Ben smiled and lifted Hux’s fingers to his lips, kissing them.

“Nah; let’s wait ‘til dessert.”


End file.
